


New Years

by Different_Reality



Category: Avengers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3073733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Different_Reality/pseuds/Different_Reality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marvel one-shot of the events of New Year's Eve 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Years

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR! To anyone reading this I just want to to wish you all the best for 2015 and I hope you all have amazing years! You all deserve it :)

"Don't know bout you but I am so ready for this year" Tony slurred as he almost missed his mouth with his glass. 

"Joys" Bruce sighed taking Tony's glass before he could spill it again. He still had a wet patch between his thighs from Tony's earlier spillage. He wanted nothing more than to go to bed. He hated late nights. 

"You people and your celebrations" Thor laughed pulling Jane impossibly closer to him. 

"What do you do in Asgard" Jane mused sipping on hot chocolate. Much to old fashioned for Darcy who downed another glass of champaign. It was the good stuff and she wasn't letting a drop of it go to waste. 

"We have feasts and banquets yes but nothing of this sort" he gestured to the sofas that curved around a large open fire. Open bags of marshmallows laid open on the plush pillows with Steve helping himself to what must have been his twentieth. 

"Knew it" Darcy snickered leaning against Tony who seemed to only stand up due to Pepper leaning back against him. They were all gathered out on the balcony with blankets wrapped around their shoulders, protecting them from the chill of the soon to be January air. 

"I have decided to go easy this year" Tony admitted as twelve 'o' clock drew nearer. 

"Oh come on" Clint whined clinking glasses with Natasha and seeing who could down their beer the quickest. No one could tell if they were really drunk or just acting but Bruce suspected Clint was father gone than Natasha. 

"Sure we can't offer you a drink Steve" Natasha asked remaining her divinity unlike the others who had taken to swaying and stumbling around the patio. 

"No thank you. I'm saving myself"

"For what? you can't get drunk" Darcy questioned. 

"For a reason to drink" he smiled over to Bucky who sat quietly in the corner. Though he was still adjusting to life without orders, He was quiet when around the others. That didn't matter to Steve because the tiny smile sent his way reassured him that Bucky was happy. That in itself was reason enough to drink. 

"Tony you promised me a show" Pepper pretended to be upset but the wine was taking its toll of her emotions, or lack there of. 

"Pep we are in New York. There's gonna be at least one firework for you to marvel at" 

"But Tony" 

"What time is it" Bruce asked before Tony could force feed him more wine. He was already feeling relaxed and that was as far as he went when it came to alcohol. 

"Ten minutes" Jane announced glancing at her watch. Clint immediately jumped up and grabbed two more beers for himself and Natasha. 

"One before the storm" he smirked to Natasha who gladly accepted the drink. Everybody was sat around the fire and laughing joyfully. The Stars were out and the moon was full and bright. It was the perfect night. 

"Five minutes" Tony swayed pouring glasses of sparkly for everyone, even Bruce. 

They gathered at the edge of the balcony with glasses in hand, waiting for the show that was about to present itself before them. The best seats in the house.

Before to long the first fireworks launched themselves into the air and exploded colours and stars across the sky. Everyone stood gazing into the light, their eyes reflecting the rainbow of colours painting the sky. 

From all around building were lit up in purples and pinks and reds and blues as people tried to out show each other. After five minutes of wondering lights Tony appeared to get bored. 

"Ok guys refill your glasses. It's time to blow these armatures out the water" Tony shouted pouring more champagne on the floor than in the glasses presented before him.

With that an explosion of light and music danced across their vision. Masses of sparklers and gunpowder lot the sky in a roar of crashes and fizzes and bangs and pops. Stark towers filled New York with a mesmerising display that put all others to shame. Tony stood proudly a top his home watching from the centre of it all. 

Blues and greens illuminated the tower like a Christmas tree. Spotlights and lasers so strong they could have reached the moon pierced the otherwise calm sky. 

Helicopters circled the tower, capturing the spectacle on camera for the masses. However Tony was only interested in the few people that stood around him now, laughing and marvelling at the show. They had all wrapped their arms around each other and were stood huddled above the skyline as the city held its breath below. 

Raising their glasses high, they clinked their glasses and took bountiful mouthfuls of the sour liquid. Jane stood on tiptoes and reached up to meet Thor's inviting lips. He wrapped his large arms around her small form and lifter her into a higher position. She giggled against his lips which made him smile. 

Taking one more swig of her drink Natasha shuffled closer into Clint's hold and wrapped her arms around his neck. Taking this as his queue he met her lips and they both moved impossibly closer. 

Darcy awkwardly turned to Steve who was trying his best not to seem affected by the open displays of affection he was surrounded by. 

"Happy new year" she smiled up at him. He bent down slowly, giving her plenty of time to react, before planting a chaste kiss against her cheek. 

"Happy new year" he smiled back at her gobsmacked expression. "What" he faltered.

"Captain America just kissed me" she squealed. A look of relief flushed his face as he planted a more firmer kiss on her lips. Blushing profoundly she whimpered as the touch left her. He snaked his arm around her waist before tugging her close and watched the fireworks intently. 

Black Sabbath started playing as red and gold rockets fired one after another into the sky, obliterating it from view. Before the song was finished a large formation of the letter P could be seen clearly for miles around. Pepper gasped as Tony smirked to himself. He had outdone himself this year. 

"Happy new year Pep" he smiled, taking her hand. 

"Happy new year" she smiled back still awestruck by the display Tony had put on. 

"I'm sorry" Tony apologised to Bruce who stood alone staring at the sky. Bruce barely had time to react before Tony had dragged him to the centre of the group and kissed him passionately on the lips.

Clint snapped a few pictures before joining the others in the round of applause that had erupted as Tony broke the kiss, Bruce still too stunned to do anything but stand there. 

"Well guys" Tony began, stepping onto the sofa so he stood even above Thor. 

"Here's to a great year" they all said in unison as We are the champions sounded out across the New York skyline.


End file.
